Blackmail Material - Spencer Reid x Reader
by Blairdiggory
Summary: A fluffy Reader x Spencer Reid thing based off a Tumblr thing


"EMILY I THOUGHT WE AGREED NEVER TO PROFILE EACH OTHER."  
>"Oh, come on, YN, I don't need to be a profiler to see it. It's written all over your face every time you look at him." Emily grinned evilly.  
>"Oh God, really?" Spencer couldn't know you liked him. Like, like-liked him. Loved him? You weren't good at terming those words. You mean, he was adorable and sweet and funny and smart and caring and cute and God oh God you were thinking about him again. You wrenched your attention back to Emily, who had a knowing look on her face.<br>"Just tell him." Emily took you by the shoulders. "I guarantee he feels the same way."  
>"You can't possibly know that."<br>"Then go ask the guy who knows everything." Emily smiled. "We just want you to be happy, Y/N."  
>"Wait, who's this 'we' that you're talking about?"<br>You noticed that the rest of the team (excluding Reid), who you could have sworn were out of earshot, suddenly became incredibly interested in their work.  
>"ALL OF YOU ARE SERIOUSLY-"<br>"Convinced you and Reid are perfect for each other? Yes," Rossi said, a smile creeping onto his face like a black widow. "We are."  
>"Rossi, you've had like fifty wives, you don't get to make love decisions."<br>Rossi feigned hurt, and the rest of the team snickered behind their folders.  
>"Really, Hotch? Even you?" you asked, hoping the logic-minded head of the team would see that this was a futile effort.<br>"Well, I certainly can't allow anyone on the team being in a relationship with another member. It would break FBI policy," Hotch said, matter-of-factly.  
>"See?" You mentally pumped your fist triumphantly.<br>"But I can make an exception just this once." He smiled one of his rare Hotch smiles.  
>"Gee, thanks, Hotch."<br>At that point, Reid walked into the room. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." His swept his long hair out of his eyes and swung his satchel to the side of his chair. "Did I miss anything?"  
>"Yeah," Morgan said. "YN was just telling us that-"  
>"-that we really don't have time to be wasting on this case," you said quickly. You'd been getting good at lying, especially since the team started to suspect your crush on Reid. But apparently, not good enough, given recent events.<br>"Where are we going this time?" Reid asked, oblivious to the smirks the team was giving you and him.  
>The team finally snapped to work and hunkered down on the case.<p>

You, Emily, and JJ hopped into the first elevator while the guys decided to take the next one. Once you were gone…  
>"So, Reid," Morgan started. "Are you gonna tell YN you're in love with her?"  
>"What?" Reid thought he was hiding his affections pretty well, which was a total miscalculation. His heart started beating faster every time he thought about you. Ever since you'd joined the BAU, he'd thought you were pretty, but then you turned out to be amazing and loving and witty and he just loved you to pieces. But he couldn't tell you. That would break your friendship, wouldn't it? At least, that's what he'd always read…<br>"Come on, Reid, every time you look at her, you get this look on your face," said Morgan.  
>"What look?"<br>"The look you have on your face right now."  
>"Um, I'm pretty sure that's just my face," Reid said, trying to play off the heat in his cheeks.<br>"Uh huh. You know she loves you too? She just admitted it, right before you came in."  
>"What?! No, she didn't!" But Reid couldn't hide the elation he felt at the thought of you liking him back. Unfortunately, the second elevator came before Morgan could confirm or deny Reid's accusation.<br>"We should really focus on the case," Reid fended off the question and refused to look at Morgan the entire ride down, while Hotch and Rossi exchanged laughing looks the entire time.

-Five Days Later Time Skip-

You and the team had solved the case and saved the unsub's final victim, but it had been a rough week. You couldn't believe you all had been so lucky, but all that work had left everyone drained. You and Reid had been playing cards on the private jet (he always won, but you were getting better, learning his patterns and his poker face) until you could barely keep your eyes open, and you and Reid turned in for the night. You leaned back on the couch and closed your eyes. While Reid did the same, he watched you falling asleep, not in a stalkerish sort of way, but in a way that he loved every fiber of your being and was happy to see you so relaxed after such a long week. After your breathing slowed, he sank into a stupor too…  
>When Emily and Morgan looked up again. Your head was on Spencer's shoulder, and his chin was resting on your head, but both of you, asleep, were completely oblivious to this. Emily looked at Morgan. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"<br>"Oh yeah," he said.  
>Both of them took out their phones and started snapping photos of the two of you.<br>"So," Emily said between snaps. "You think this'll convince them to tell each other?"  
>"Maybe," said Morgan while sending a picture to Garcia. "But for now, this is perfect blackmail material." <p>


End file.
